


Bedroom Window Remix

by M_Scott_Eiland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Scott_Eiland/pseuds/M_Scott_Eiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow doesn't lock her bedroom window.  Time Frame:  "When She Was Bad," after Buffy dances with Xander at the Bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Window Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SRoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled (Birthday Fic For Waddis)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3209) by SRoni. 



> I've still got a soft spot for Willow/Xander--even after years of Willow/Tara stories. :-)

Bedroom Window Remix

It had been a crappy night, and I desperately wanted to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off, ignoring the quiet sounds at my window.

Suddenly, someone was shaking me gently. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and stared up at the figure in the darkness as my vision cleared. My eyes widened as I whispered, “Xander?” I ran through my mental exercises to see if I was dreaming, and I quickly concluded that as weird as this was, it was not a dream—the window to my room had been opened, as Xander had known how to do since we were both in kindergarten. “What are you doing here?”

Xander looked determined—which was a big improvement from the expression on his face when Buffy had humiliated him earlier that night at the Bronze—and he crouched next to my bed, shifting nervously as he looked at me and said, “Had to come over, Wills—had something I needed to tell you. . .and my only excuse for not telling you this sooner is that I didn't realize it until ten minutes ago, because I'm an idiot.” I started to interrupt him, because there are few things I hate more than hearing my best friend tear himself down—but he cut me off and said something that caused me to freeze like a deer in headlights: “Wills, I know you like me. As more than a Xander friend, I mean.”

I felt my face get hot in what had to be the reddest blush ever, and after a moment I started to open my mouth to deny it, when he cut me off again and continued, “And I know that I'm clueless, and dumb. . .and I definitely know that I don't deserve you—because you're the awesomest Willow that ever was.”

I stopped trying to talk and just stared—and tried the whole mental exercise thing again, because this *had* to be a dream. He smiled at my reaction and added, “And I'm sorry for hurting you like I know you have. But you're my Willow, and you'll always be my Willow. And I love you, Wills. I don't know if I love you like you love me.”

I felt my heart sink right down through the bed and into the floorboards—I could tell where this was going. I felt a tear slither down my cheek, and Xander saw it. He moved closer to me, and I waited for the comforting words that would kill my dream. He hesitated, and I saw his lips move as he concluded:

"But I'm willing to find out, if you're willing to let me."

For the first time I can ever remember, I acted without any thought at all. I let out a “meep” sound and practically sprang at Xander, throwing my arms around him and kissing him as thoroughly as I had always wanted to, how I would have kissed him a few days ago if that damned vampire hadn't interrupted us. He flinched slightly in surprise, then returned the kiss—and I knew at that moment that this was real, because I never dared to even dream about a kiss like that.

After a moment he pulled away, and intoned solemnly, "First, we gotta seal it, Wills." He reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a Twinkie. "We have to swear on the Holy Twinkie that we'll always be best friends, no matter what happens."

I looked at the Twinkie and laughed, and hugged my now-boyfriend until my arms ached.


End file.
